Sawada Nana, Master of Death
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: Sawada Nana was looking for a peaceful life after being the Hero in the many lives that her title as Master of Death had her become. She wanted a loving family, the one thing that had never provided in any of her lives, especially as Harry Potter. The immortal wife&mother was never expecting anything as crazy as the Vongola! BAMF!Nana (Never had Reparo been so useful!) multi-xover
1. Prologue: Roy Mustang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Slayers, Fullmetal Alchemist, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto, or any of the other story histories I use unless I specifically identify it as being mine.**

_**A.N. The prologue is going to be broke down into short lives that Harry has lived, to provide some background. Chapters will get longer as the main storyline starts.**_

**_LIST of Lives Planned:_**

**_Roy Mustang (alchemy) (written/typed/posted)_**

**_Gourry Gabriev (swordsplay) (1/2 written)_**

**_Rock Lee (taijutsu)_**

**_(_****maybe****_) Fujioka Haruhi (muggle studies/real life experience)_**

_**Suggestions welcome; one character per "world" and it has to at least vaguely make sense. It can't be someone with obvious family connections that would have been hard to fit a character in (such as Ciel Phantomhive) and it has to be a series I at least vaguely know. **_

_**Every character is going to be more and more !BAMF! until we get to Nana. They can be female characters. **_

_**In the end when he chooses to become Nana its because she wants a peaceful life of raising a family. (Good luck, Nana.)**_

_Prologue: Part 1: Roy Mustang_

The Master of Death had gone by many names. Many, many names.

He had been Roy Mustang, a young general with a natural affinity with fire. He did not want to be a hero, but did his best when tossed in the middle, regardless of his wishes.

After the great evil was defeated, and the country saved, he spent a great deal of time and effort and time reversing the spiritual damage that trapping all those souls in the Philosopher's Stone for all that time had caused. It was his obligation; the fact he did not know about it lay purely on the shoulders of Truth.

Interfering with the Shinigami's duty was bad enough, but destroying the balance between life and death was a great sin, especially for a being so very concerned with the Equivalent Exchange. The reason the evil had been so able to violate the boundaries between realms, was the fact there was a great spiritual imbalance.

The Master of Death was pissed! The look of bewildered horror on the face of Fullmetal when the superior officer that he had so disrespected when Roy had began easily thrashing Truth, and winning..well that was just icing on the cake!

With his over-endowed metamorphmagus ability, no one discovered he wasn't truly aging. His "blindness" gave him the perfect excuse to retire. (Not that anyone close to him really believed he was crippled!)

He began researching alchemy deeply; His extreme control over fire was enough when just playing around, which was what any battle with normal humans was, but when things like homunculus and self-made immortals showed up… Because the Philosopher's Stone was an item made of alchemy, alchemy had to unmake it. The atrocity like the Philosopher's Stone would never happen again, if he could help it. (But how he grew to loathe Nicholas Flamel.)


	2. Prologue pt 2: Gourry Gabriev

**Disclaimer: First chapter has it all so far, K. Also adding Ouran High School Host Club, Gundam Wing, and Bleach (maybe still thinking about it) and still contemplating a few other things.**

**_A.N. So here is another chapter. Longer maybe? ;w; this chapter made me bittersweet sad at the end. Love you guys! Happy New Years!_**

**_So far:_**

**_Roy Mustang (alchemy) (written/typed/posted)_**

**_Gourry Gabriev (swordsplay) (written/typed/posted)_**

_**Fujioka Haruhi (muggle studies/real life experience)**_

**_Rock Lee (taijutsu, ninja skills..-ponder- secret ;D)_**

**_Duo Maxwell (mechanical abilities, piloting skills, lockpicking/etc etc (think mecha-future-age Rogue/Thief/Hero))_**

**_Hitsugaya Toushiro (Maybe)(Reiki/kido/different swordsplay/ice abilities/aquire zanpakuto/closer in touch with shinigami)_**

_**Only adding two other lives before Nana! Would like one of them to be Ranma 1/2 character that fits, and isn't a main character.**_

The next run he was getting bored at being serious, and thrice-damned duty bound; he also wanted to learn swordsmanship.

With messy blond hair and big blue eyes, and a slightly confused demeanor, the Master of the Sword of Light took in the young "orphan" as a student, and potential heir. He would train students for 3 years, and then test them; if they could activate the Sword of Light, they would become his heir.

It had been for naught, yet. He was old, and didn't have much time left to find an heir before the relic forever disappeared, being a useless inert piece of junk. The student had to have a certain amount of holiness about them to protect and activate the Sword.

So, despite Gourry having jellyfish for brains (An act, like a massive prank played on the world), when Gourry lit up the holy artifact the man was relieved. He blood-adopted Gourry under the name "Gabriev." The sword choosing him should have been more of a surprise, but there had always been a canniness in Gourry's actions and eyes that he couldn't completely repress, and a sense of deity that only one close to the gods and half between life and death, (as the previous Master's life was hanging on by a thread), could feel.

Gourry took his duty as a protector of Justice seriously, and since he was not going to become deceased, there was no real rush to find an heir, and he had more leeway for exploring and adventuring. Many a bandit and villain was struck down. When thieves came for the Sword, he implanted a fake blade and grew his hair for disguise. It was still incredibly strong, but could be passed off as a regular sword.

It was easy to mistake Lina as a child; She was small, and childish. After his many years, even with her mischievous streak and violent tendencies, there was still a sense of innocence in her. She still believed all things would end well for the heros. Overpowered, she had not been contradicted in this.

And then Rezo was revealed as a villain, and she began to be pursued; Gourry was glad he had begun to accompany her, and he spent many evenings by her side watching her stare into the fire as the reality dawned and her composure cracked. Lina never mentioned it, but he could tell she appreciated his calm and silent company.

The statue, having been 'revealed' as the "Philosopher's Stone", caused Gourry to break down in bitter and humored laughter. Lina, ever the violent tomboy, didn't try to read into it, and promptly smacked him over the head for his 'idiocy', But Zelgadiss could read between the lines; There was a story there. Still, defeating Rezo had the higher priority; After the battle with the resurrected Demon Lord, he wished he had asked sooner.

"Of course I didn't tell no one it was a summoning stone! Who would have believed me?" Gourry said in a frustrated tone. As Zelgadiss began to rage about the death of his friend; the death Gourry could have prevented; Gourry simply raised his hand, interrupting the golem chimera.

"The man was dying already, and didn't wanna burden you," Gourry said, the clear sentence shocking him as much as the content. "You don't truly think you were the only one cursed by Rezo, right?" Gourry eyed him incredulously.

Zelgadiss' vanity was impressive. Gourry was, in all actuality, as Master of the Sword of Light, as much of a priest as he was a swordsman. He may not have had the affinity (Being Master of Death as well) for healing spells, but he could purify undead, and could sense curses.

Even though he had become corrupted, Rezo was still essentially a white magic priest; he could only cast holy spells. The curses created by Rezo were white magic meant by the gods to punish misdeeds. Zelgadiss' curse was at the root of it, a "Beauty and the Beast" style curse.

Until he could overcome his sexism and truly love a pure hearted maiden who truly loved him, he would forever be cursed. In the future his subtle rejection of Amelia had locked the curse forever, and Gourry didn't feel nearly as bad about it as he should; The curse was strong, but based on his attitude and actions. He was stone hearted, sharp tongued, and raised like royalty, and he could only imagine what led to Rezo cursing him.

The other curse had been bitterly tainted with darkness and pain; It activated as a slow working poison that would kill him by degenerating his health. The man was a murderer; when Gourry, worrying about Lina, inquired, he discovered it had been revenge for murder of his wife and children. That alerted Gourry to the fact that the darkness was from Rezo's corruption; the good man he used to be wouldn't have cursed a heartbroken man; Unlike the curse on Zelgadiss that had no taint, despite the golem's pity party.

Gourry knew then he couldn't save the man; the act required to release the the curse was to feel complete remorse for the one he had murdered, and after Gourry learned the nature of the attack, even Gourry wouldn't have regret that.

Lina and Gourry had many adventures, and lived a long full life; Lina had loved him, but when Gourry revealed he wasn't aging, Lina understood his hesitation. In the end Lina lived hundreds of years with Gourry by her side, her lifespan expanded by the Lord of Nightmares. In the end, magic was fading, and all that was left was Lina. Lina realized eventually that Gourry's mental condition was an act, and also a coping skill as her experiences grew and she grew to know him well.

She taught him everything she knew; which was everything there was to magic available in her lifetime and even some ancient spells. Gourry absorbed them, because she was nearing the end of her life, and it was her last request; to immortalize the magics of their falling apart world.

And when she finally closed her eyes, he walked her soul to the other realm with care and compassion, gently informing her he had always loved her, and always would.


	3. Prologue pt 3: Fujioka Haruhi

**Disclaimer: I also don't own DBZ or Ranma 1/2**

**_FULL LIST: ENTRIES CLOSED:_**

**_Roy Mustang (alchemy) (written/typed/posted)_**

**_Gourry Gabriev (swordsplay) (written/typed/posted)_**

_**Fujioka Haruhi (muggle studies/real life experience)(written, typed, TBC in original story + posted on here)**_

**_Rock Lee (taijutsu, ninja skills..-ponder- secret ;D)_**

**_Ono Tofu (medicine, both traditional and nontraditional, martial arts)_**

**_Puar (refining shapeshifting, learning ki abilities, playing around and maybe saving the world here and there)_**

_**Hitsugaya Toushiro (Maybe)(Reiki/kido/different swordsplay/ice abilities/aquire zanpakuto/closer in touch with shinigami)**_

**_Duo Maxwell (mechanical abilities, piloting skills, lockpicking/etc etc (think mecha-future-age Rogue/Thief/Hero))_**

**_Then Nana !_**

**Fujioka Haruhi**

This time around the Master of Death wanted a break from "magic" and "special powers." It was beginning to bore him. Well, he had always wanted to live as a muggle, a well learned, and successful one in a world much like his own, but without any magic.

He spent weeks examining worlds that might be suitable, invisible and out of site. Mutants..scratch that off the list. Aliens?! After many weeks he finally found a comfortable world; Moderately advanced technology, in good economical condition, and crime was lower than several other countries. It was, from everything he remembered about muggle schooling, much like his own world, except about 20 years advanced.

Within a day of deciding to stay in this world, his "Death Senses" went off. A newborn baby had passed away in the maternity ward, a day after birth. What alerted him was the mark of the reapers shifting over several individuals as she passed. In her life she was going to be a hero just in the influence she brought to others; Without her in their life they would want to pass on.

After those markers started to form, there was a chain reaction; entire populations were being marked with those deaths markers. Somebody who was originally going to die was high influence in society… Perhaps a doctor or a politician.

Without this little girl, society was going to fail and this peaceful world would end. In theory, he had researched merging with young souls and DNA; it was much like he did to alter his occulmancy shields to make a convincing personality as Gourry, as the memories and personality would reorganize his own shields to mimic her own. The DNA of the soul would latch onto the metamorphmagus trait and replicate it as his own.

It was a risky procedure for him; if anything went wrong, he would destroy his core memories and personality, and mutilate his body. He could die, but only over time wuld he be able struggle to regain himself, if at all.

But there was huge benefits to this as well; not only would he save this society, he would have a family, a childhood (with an original childs mindset to truly enjoy it!) and parents! Loving parents, he said, watching the couple lovingly interact, unaware of their daughter's death.

It would be the Master of Death's first life as a female, but that didn't mean much. She had long discarded human inhibitions that came with a gender identity. That wasn't unusual for a metamorphmagus, but she was more of a meta-everything. Even species identities had been shucked in some occasions.

She had always stubbornly stuck to the one form she initially choose; for an immortal, continual change of form was as dull a life as never being able to change was to a mortal, normal metamorphmagus was. Living was, to her, better to be done as an individual, with a wholly unique personality, body, and life. Everything was different, better.

And this time, this time she was going to be a little girl with a big and loving heart, parents. She was going to study hard enough to make even Hermione proud and learn everything.

But little Haruhi's heart was broken into two when her mother died. She did the best for her daddy, who also decided to become her mommy. Ranko, Ryuji, they both did their best. Work was hard for Ryuji, so on a rare trip to the beach Haruhi just "happened" to find a small chest of (Lina forged) rubies and gold coins (part of the Potter inheritance).. there was a piece of museum worthy mug (his coffee mug for Amestris, ironically, but since Gourry lived a long life..)

It was enough for a two bedroom house with an actual bath. It wasn't big, it wasn't grand, but it was hers. Haruhi refused to use the money on herself alone; her entry into Ouran was going to be on her own merit. She had an eidetic memory, something she had wanted for a long time, but could only vaguely emulate, for she had no genetic basis to do so. This was something Haruhi had inherited from the little baby, who grew and merged with her.

The innocence from Haruhi's soul was like breathing clean air for the first time after a millenia. This was something that she captured and became an integral part of her, and even in later lives she would guard it from her experiences and bring it out when she was at her worst to breath life into her soul again. Haruhi was light, and that was all there was to it.

And so she joined Ouran High School… unaware of the adventures that awaited her.

TO BE CONTINUED IN ORIGINAL STORY:

**_A.N. YAY good news is that I'm continuing this as an original story, but OOPS bad news is that that's another story I'll flit around to! Dx Ooooops my mind doesn't go in straight lines! Dx_**


End file.
